The invention relates to a sputter deposition apparatus and method, in particular for use for the fabrication of memory devices, e.g., resistively switching memory devices such as Phase Change Random Access Memories (“PCRAMs”), Conductive Bridging Random Access Memories (“CBRAMs”), etc. Further, the invention relates to a substrate holder for use with a sputter deposition apparatus.
In the case of conventional memory devices, in particular conventional semiconductor memory devices, one differentiates between functional memory devices (e.g., PLAs, PALs, etc.), and table memory devices, e.g., ROM devices (ROM=Read Only Memory—in particular PROMs, EPROMs, EEPROMs, flash memories, etc.), and RAM devices (RAM=Random Access Memory—in particular e.g., DRAMs and SRAMs).
A RAM device is a memory for storing data under a predetermined address and for reading out the data under this address later. In the case of SRAMs (SRAM=Static Random Access Memory), the individual memory cells consist e.g., of few, for instance 6, transistors, and in the case of DRAMs (DRAM=Dynamic Random Access Memory) in general only of one single, correspondingly controlled capacitive element.
Furthermore, “resistive” or “resistively switching” memory devices have also become known recently, e.g., Phase Change Random Access Memories (“PCRAMs”), Conductive Bridging Random Access Memories (“CBRAMs”), etc., etc.
In the case of “resistive” or “resistively switching” memory devices, an “active” or “switching active” material—which is, for instance, positioned between two appropriate electrodes—is placed, by appropriate switching processes, in a more or less conductive state (wherein e.g., the more conductive state corresponds to a stored logic “One”, and the less conductive state to a stored logic “Zero”, or vice versa).
In the case of Phase Change Random Access Memories (PCRAMs), for instance, an appropriate chalcogenide or chalcogenide compound material may be used as a “switching active” material (e.g., a Ge—Sb—Te (“GST”) or an Ag—In—Sb—Te compound material, etc.). The chalcogenide compound material is adapted to be placed in an amorphous, i.e. a relatively weakly conductive, or a crystalline, i.e. a relatively strongly conductive state by appropriate switching processes (wherein e.g., the relatively strongly conductive state may correspond to a stored logic “One”, and the relatively weakly conductive state may correspond to a stored logic “Zero”, or vice versa). Phase change memory cells are, for instance, known from G. Wicker, “Nonvolatile, High Density, High Performance Phase Change Memory”, SPIE Conference on Electronics and Structures for MEMS, Vol. 3891, Queensland, 2, 1999, and e.g., from Y. N. Hwang et al., “Completely CMOS Compatible Phase Change Nonvolatile RAM Using NMOS Cell Transistors”, IEEE Proceedings of the Nonvolatile Semiconductor Memory Workshop, Monterey, 91, 2003, S. Lai et al., “OUM-a 180 nm nonvolatile memory cell element technology for stand alone and embedded applications”, IEDM 2001, Y. Ha et al., “An edge contact type cell for phase change RAM featuring very low power consumption”, VLSI 2003, H. Horii et al., “A novel cell technology using N-doped GeSbTe films for phase change RAM”, VLSI 2003, Y. Hwang et al., “Full integration and reliability evaluation of phase-change RAM based on 0.24 μm-CMOS technologies”, VLSI 2003, and S. Ahn et al., “Highly Manufacturable High Density Phase Change Memory of 64 Mb and beyond”, IEDM 2004, etc.
In the case of the above Conductive Bridging Random Access Memories (CBRAMs), the storing of data is performed by use of a switching mechanism based on the statistical bridging of multiple metal rich precipitates in the “switching active” material. Upon application of a write pulse (positive pulse) to two respective electrodes in contact with the “switching active” material, the precipitates grow in density until they eventually touch each other, forming a conductive bridge through the “switching active” material, which results in a high-conductive state of the respective CBRAM memory cell. By applying a negative pulse to the respective electrodes, this process can be reversed, hence switching the CBRAM memory cell back in its low-conductive state. Such memory components are, e.g., disclosed in Y. Hirose, H. Hirose, J. Appl. Phys. 47, 2767 (1975), T. Kawaguchi et al., “Optical, electrical and structural properties of amorphous Ag—Ge—S and Ag—Ge—Se films and comparison of photoinduced and thermally induced phenomena of both systems”, J. Appl. Phys. 79 (12), 9096, 1996, M. Kawasaki et al., “Ionic conductivity of Agx(GeSe3)1-x (0<x0.571) glasses”, Solid State Ionics 123, 259, 1999, etc.
Correspondingly similar as is the case for the above PCRAMs, for CBRAM memory cells an appropriate chalcogenide or chalcogenid compound (for instance GeSe, GeS, AgSe, CuS, etc.) may be used as “switching active” material.
Further, for the above electrodes e.g., Cu, Ag, Au, Zn, etc. may be used (or, e.g., Cu, Ag, Au, Zn, etc. for a respective first, and, e.g., W, Ti, Ta, TiN, etc. for a respective second electrode, etc.).
For the fabrication of memory devices, e.g., depositing the above switching active material, electrodes, etc. sputter deposition methods are used.
Sputtering is a physical process whereby atoms in a solid “target material” are ejected into the gas phase due to bombardment of the material by e.g., energetic ions. The ejected atoms then are deposited on a respective substrate. The ions for the sputtering are e.g., supplied by a plasma generated in the respective sputtering apparatus. However, deposition of the sputtered material also occurs on side wall surfaces of the sputtering apparatus. Lighter components of the sputtered material are subjected to such deposition to a higher degree than heavier components of the sputtered material. Hence, the material finally deposited on the substrate tends to not have the desired composition, especially in outer peripheral edge regions of the substrate. Consequently, a sputter deposition apparatus and method is desirable with which a homogeneous deposition of the sputtered material might be achieved.
For these or other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.